1. Field
This invention relates to a mechanical tool that provides for both an accurate and easy means for determining and transferring a linear distance between two points, two planes, or one point and one plane. This established distance is typically transferred onto an object such, as trim moldings, for providing a cut mark, which in turn will result in a tight fit installation.
2. Prior Art
In the wood trimming business, as like many other businesses, it is very important to work as efficiently as possible. Much time can be wasted in determining an accurate linear cut length to result in a piece of molding fitting tightly at the location where it is installed. Presently, the tape measure is used to perform this operation. However, the tape measure has several flaws. Firstly, the tape measure does not bend sharply into corners. Secondly, the obtained measurement is often forgotten by the time the measurement needs to be reproduced. Thirdly, an accurate measurement is hard to read. Fourthly, the tape measure's catch, because it is permanently attached, can add to measurement error. Fifthly, the tape measure tends to sag when extended to over 7 feet since it is not self-supporting.
When using the Cut Length Indicator for marking trim moldings for cutting purposes, a finish carpenter would not have to be concerned with remembering or reproducing a numerical measurement. It is for this reason the Cut Length Indicator has no numerical scale. When cutting moldings for installation, the carpenter only needs to be concerned with the physical location where the cut must be made.
One or more angularly shaped rotating component abutting ends allows the invention to contour to surfaces with various profiles typically found on crown, base, and chair-rail moldings. The angled end shape allows the invention to get into tight corners. When a distance is being established between two points, two planes or one point and one plane, an L-shaped movable catch allows a user to position said catch out of the way so as to not obscure the distance being established. To ensure the most accurate distance is established, the invention's abutting ends are aligned along the same reference plane and can be aligned longitudinally. Level bubble vials are attached to the invention to provide for vertical and horizontal leveling.
5,735,058April 1998Jimenez33/8096,820,342 B2November 2004Ramsthaler33/41.44,621,431November 1986Fatool et al.33/1612,232,824February 1941Maher33/1612,356,544August 1944Swanson33/1613,808,690May 1974Balder33/1 CC6,836,969 B1January 2005Bates33/426,047,478April 2000Sowers33/379
This listed prior art does not solve all the issues that the Cut Length Indicator does, more specifically, operating in different planes, reaching into tight corners, aligning longitudinally, providing a detachable moveable catch, no memorizing of numerical measurements, disallowing separation of structure unless specifically desired, and locking at any linear position within the limits of operation.